Bruce Wayne (Earth-3020)
Bruce Wayne is a vigilante who derives from New York City. Blinded as a boy by chemicals which enhanced his senses, Bruce was born to billionaire parents Thomas and Martha Wayne. When his parents were murdered at gun point in front of his own eyes as a child, Bruce vowed to avenge his parents death with the aid of his butler Alfred Pennyworth by bringing New York's criminals to justice as a vigilante in an armored suit creating a vigilante persona that became known to all people and criminals as Batman, the Man Without Fear. Biography 'Early Life' Bruce was born in December, 23, to Thomas and Martha Wayne. The first, being one of the world's most successful surgeons, and the latter, and acclaimed dancer and artist. He was baptized and raised Christian. At a very young age he became a friend of Rachel Downes, daughter of the Wayne Manor's maid. Bruce became a good friend with the family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth, which Bruce constantly called "Alfie", which the latter hated, but always let pass. It was when he was eight years old that Bruce's life would change forever a first time. 'The Ties That Blind' When Bruce was on a trip with his parents on Central Park, he noticed an elderly man walking on the street, and a truck of ACE Chemicals riding masterless in his direction. Bruce, never wanting the worst to happen, jumped in the front of the turkc and managed to push the old man from the street in the last second, however, Bruce himself was hit by the chemicals on the truck in his eyes, he was not seeing anything, he was blinded. Thomas took Bruce to New York's General almost immediatly, where Bruce was attended by his Thomas himself and his father's long-time friend Claire Thompkins, an then intern at the hospital. Treated there, and later sent to Wayne Manor, Bruce would be personally treated by his father as well as Nicholas Elliot, the all-time famous medic. Thomas, desperate as he was confident, used an old chemical coumpond, Miraclo, to save the sight of his son, but the chemicals had double-effects, unforseen ones. The chemical, fused with the ACE Chemicals that rendered Bruce near blind completed the work, but jumpstarted and bettered all of his other senses, as well as giving him a "Sixth Sense". Bruce woke up in his bed where he found he could hear every sound in the near-by area, causing him pain, his mother tried desperately to comfort him. She let her son touch her face so he could recognize that it was her, which calmed him down. 'Adapting to a New Life' Over the next few months, Bruce learnt to read with Braille and began to control his heightened senses. His mother and father now worked more extensively, while Alfred one who oversaw Bruce's knowledge of Braille. Though Bruce possessed those new abilities, nor his parents nor Alfred knew something about it, as he kept his abilities for himself. One day while playing with his friend Rachel Downes, and still with not full control over his powers, Bruce felt into an old hole that lied on the lush gardens of Wayne Manor. Rachel went scarred, and raced to Alfred and Thomas for help. Inside the hole, Wayne was felt scarred by bats whom were inhabiting the cave. Less then one minute after this, Thomas appearad alongside Martha and Alfred to save Bruce, and while his father begun to take him out the cave, he asked something who would change his perception on life forever. "Why do we fall?", he asked, to which the young Bruce replied "So we can learn to pick ourselves up." 'Death in the Family' One day when Bruce was eight years old, his life would once again changed forever. His mother and father decided to take him to a showing of the film The Mark of Zorro at Hell's Kitchen's Monarch Theater, which was situated in Park Row, also known as "Crime Alley" as it was a favorite spot for crimes to take place. As soon as the movie was over, the family left. Bruce claimed he was feeling better. As they continued down the alley, they were suddenly accosted by a mugger named Logan Murdock, who demanded that they hand over their money and other valuables. Thomas calmly handed over his wallet and asked that he leave, but Chill turned to Martha and demanded that she hand over her jewels, calling her a "bitch". This provoked Thomas, causing his to launch an uppercut at Chill. Panicking, Chill shot and killed Thomas, and seconds later, after she screamed out his name, killed Martha too. Bruce, because of his highlighted senses, reared the bullet sound passing through his parent's flesh and bones, which shocked him and instantly made the young boy cry. Turning his gun on Bruce, he almost shot him, but lost the nerve at the last moment and ran off into the night. The shock at witnessing his parents being murdered was sending young Bruce into shock. At that very moment, a Monarch Theater janitor walked out and happened to see the young child sobbing uncontrollably next to his dead parents. Noticing that Bruce was going into shock, the janitor called an ambulance, and Bruce soon passed out. When he came too, he was in a hospital room, with Alfred Pennyworth and Claire Thompkins, now a doctor, as well as a pair of cops, James Gordon and Commissioner Gillian Loeb in the room with him. Gordon asked him to give a brief description of his parents' killer, and he did so, and Alfred and Leslie comforted him. Several days later, a private funeral was held for Thomas and Martha on the grounds of Wayne Manor. During the funeral, Bruce was approached by Carmine Fisk, who, unbeknownst to Bruce at the time, was a member of the Mafia (which at the time was sired by his father, Wilson) who told Bruce that his father once saved his life, and that if he ever needed a favor, he could always go to him. Not long after the funeral, Alfred was named as Bruce's official guardian, and begun to raise him, with help from Claire. He and Tommy Elliot grew closer during this time. 'Trained by the Best Ones' Even though Bruce was being raised by Alfred, he continued to suffer with his enhanced senses. While at the Wayne Manor one day, Bruce was visited by an old blind man named Stick whom was contacted by Alfred and was said to be an old friend of Thomas. Stick knew that Bruce's other senses had been heightened and, with the permission from Alfred, took him outside for ice-cream. While they sat together Stick asked Bruce what he could understand about near-by people just from listening to them. Stick promised to train Wayne to control and master his "gift". Bruce kept the wrapper from his ice-cream, planning on giving it to Stick as a present. Stick secretly began a harsh training regime with Bruce aside from Alfred's eyes, often pushing an either violent and / or emotional response from him to teach him to control his anger. Over the next few months and years, Bruce became a powerful fighter with almost complete control of his blindness. During one of their training sessions, Bruce gave Stick the wrapper from his ice-cream, having made it into a bracelet. Stick crushed it in his hand and told him he could no longer train him. Stick left and Bruce would not see him again for many years. Sometime after it, in his adolescence, Bruce was tutored by Alfred with the aid of British professor Henry "Hank" Ducard, whom, like Stick, pushed an emotional response about the Waynes' deaths. Bruce would master his mind in all kinds of subjects, such as Math, Chemistry and Philosophy, as well as elevating his variations of languages; from Stick he learned Japanese and Mandarin, from Ducard he learned Russian, Spanish, Portuguese, French and Italian. Ducard would have to depart to London, leaving Bruce with Alfred again. Alfred then decided to teach Bruce things by himself, but, as he had none to nothing to teach by the time, he showed the Wayne family story as well as it's influence in New York over the ages to Bruce. When Bruce got in mind to leave New York, he wasn't just minding to spent his vacations in the beaches. He was superior than this, Bruce Wayne, until that day, was looking for a way to stop what he seemed as a menace to the world: crime. To this, he traveled abroad for many years, learning martial arts as well as using the tactics and perfecting of his super senses that Stick did teach him years prior. After nearly seven years, he was eventually detained in Bhutan for theft (ironically of Wayne Enterprises cargo), where he met Talia al Ghūl. She invited Bruce to join an elite vigilante group, the League of Shadows, led by her father, Rā's al Ghūl. Bruce was freed and traveled to a mountaintop to begin his combat training with the League, who - unbeknownst to Bruce - intended to use him to destroy Manhattan. There, Talia became romantically involved with Bruce, but he never admitted his desire and feelings for her. Bruce also got to now by her that her father had managed to foil death, using an old pool of seemingly mystical aspects which they named the Lazarus Pit. Bruce never believed this, since he was an atheist since his parent's deaths, though, never a fool, he did keep an eye on that. Bruce eventually passed all the League's training, overcoming his childhood phobia in the process, but when ordered to execute a criminal and learning of their plan to destroy New York, he turned on the League, destroying their headquarters. Rā's al Ghūl seemingly died and Bruce rescued an unconscious Talia from the wreckage and left his mentor at a nearby village. 'Returning to New York' 'Hunting Down the King' 'The Assassins' Crisis' 'Watchmen Project' Not a long time after his meet with Waller, Bruce wandered the streets of Hell's Kitchen in the search of an assassin, Victor Zsasz, who was making a young boy of hostage inside a bunker. Bruce arrived in the shadows, and using his senses he found the boy inside an gate which Zsasz was near to. Foling the assassin, he went to an old wall, and, behing Zsasz, took him out in an instant; the boy was safe. However, before he could went of the bunker, three trucks belonging to a familiar face appeared, they were from A.R.G.U.S., and with them another familiar face, Agent Rick Stark, saying he had orders from Waller for him to come with them. Batman was already planning on escaping, he know there were many ways to do it, and lastly, he told Stark to remind Waller he didn't want to join "her freakshow". Walking away, Bruce just stopped when Stark revealed that all lifes on Earth were at stake. 'Joining the Team' Personality Powers and Abilities Category:Earth-3020 Category:Characters of Earth-3020 Category:Males of Earth-3020 Category:Heroes of Earth-3020 Category:Watchmen Members (Earth-3020) Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Versions of Daredevil Category:Versions of Batman